Love, Violence & Eternity
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: It's been a few hundred years since the huge battle between the Volturi. Now some new characters come into the picture. Will it change everything?
1. Memoir

_Hi guys! Well, it may not be 100% right with facts. It's been a while since I read the whole series. Hope you guys like it. Plus. OC alert does who do not like them get out, just kidding. Read & review please. All of you inspire me to write thank you._

Chapter 1 ( Memoir )

My eyes watering the waterworks coming, I looked at the picture of a forgotten family but no tears came out ( This is based on how Stephenie Meyer sees Vampires :)) I was unable to make any! I had no idea why I felt sad I didn't have a home what was the point of the past?  
I threw the picture into a nearby fire burning soundlessly I lied down I can't sleep of course...This endless eternity just seem to get more boring and hard everyday! I killed my enemies, but they were so little blood here in the dessert that I drank my enemies blood too in a time of weakness even when I didn't want them inside me, I couldn't remember anything when I woke up from the intense burning of my heart ,was filled with hate I killed the one that was there while writhed in pain doing nothing! I ran amazed at my speed I killed as I ran I didn't care at that moment and fled running from that horrid monster that was there even though I knew it was me. I ran pumping my legs it felt like flying, a lot was going on in my head who were the Volturi? Who were the Cullens? What clan would live like that when I was born( reborn ) I let the one there speak for a minute before... Part of me knew an instinct that vampires could not live like that the one also said while I was burning away that I was a vampire which was fine as long as I didn't kill that much but I did. I reached a pile of sand in the middle of the dessert it wasn't hard to find. I cried that night but couldn't sleep.  
The next few weeks flew pass like days I didn't care for all I remember weeks weren't like this I walked along the sand heading no where. My brain to occupy itself thought about the human memories that I could not forget a nameless person hugging me, a young boy laughing, what were these memories why couldn't I remember I trudged along already that burn I felt was festering I looked around my eyes sharp intense I ran slowly smelling the smell listening. I could smell something warm velvety but stank a little. I crept along but there was another smell a sweet sickly one the smell of the one had! My own kind instincts fought up again I was ready to spring to whatever that came. I pounced and bite into the camel and on it was someone I thought I knew . I looked at his dark face covered with a cloth I snared my teeth hungry letting my instincts take in. I pounced, he in a state of shocked quickly recovered pounced too. Then suddenly I saw something or maybe felt something a flash of memory perhaps but that was impossible I never met him but that did explain the fact why he looked familiar, then I saw something again this time not like the first one which was a blur, this one... I saw 9 people looking at me it was a very strange room the man was with me holding my hand and, and...it was gone as quickly as it came. I looked at the man now he was standing there as if reading my mind his face dropped. My mind told me to spring but after all that to shock to obey, thousands of questions rang in my head. What was that? Who were all those people they were vampires obviously, and why was the man there?


	2. Relisation

_Hi, guys. Hope you guys like this chapter. Plus, I actually took the time to research french so... I wrote the whole story earlier this year. So, no cliffhangers. You should be thanking me._

Chapter 2 ( Realisations )  
The man raised his hands and said something I didn't understand " N'ayez pas peur je ne vais pas te faire de mal maintenant" My puzzled face seem to make him understand I had no idea what he just said. He straightened himself and spoke again this time with English that was surprisingly understandable. "You, you're a newborne!" I looked at him and answered." What! What is a newborne what are you doing here who are you?! What did I just see you would know you're the one who did it, didn't you?!" He looked at me and then came closer " Look why don't we just talk?" Offering me a grin the sunlight sparkled against his skin for a minute I looked at my own mesmerised by his beauty then pulled myself back to reality. I nod and he walked cautiously beside me after he took care of the carcass. He spoke as he walked, I couldn't stop my curiosity. "So what's your name?" I didn't answer careful of this man." Not talking eh?! Oh well I'm from Port Angelos, Canada. Name's Daniel I came here..." We soon reached a piece of driftwood the routine was the same he spoke I listen. Turns out he was changed back in 1963 in Brisbane by a vampire who was kind and turned him. He was a waiter nothing special met a girl but the girl dumped him suicide tried bleeding to death as I listed my dead heart seemed sad to hear this from him.  
He was a vegetarian he drank animal blood. I didn't know what was the difference from that as it was also killing and I was beating myself up for that. Finally I spoke,"Sorry about...you know you're camel." "Don't worry that was my food supply anyway!" "Hey can I ask you something?" "Yeah what?" "Well when I tried to attack you I saw something I saw you and me in a house with people, what was that?" "Wow, you have that power!" "What power?" "Well back when the Romanians..." "Wait Romanians ?" "Oh you haven't learnt yet well back in 300B.C the Romanians were the first vampires as far as our history goes," he looked at me again weary. "The Romanians were soon took down by the Volturi. The Volturi is made out of three key pieces Aro, Caius and Marcus. The whole Volturi has about 6 main pieces and 26 others. Most of the 26 were body guards for Aro,Caius and Marcus but they had assigned guards to their wives the other three." He looked at me once and started again." It was said that the Romanians were barbarians rolling in their own filth. After the Volturi 'disposed' of them they grounded rules. Most of his guards were known by their power some could read minds,some could control bond and sometimes the rarest of them all was reading the future . I've only known one vampire that could do that. And that was Alice Cullen from the Cullen coven." I gasped and he seem to notice." Yes you probably have heard of the all powerful Cullens and personal friends of mine." He looked and I almost thought he could read my mind. "That's when you come in you have the power of Alice. You, are very powerful." My eyes bulged. " Anyway the rules were laid at their rule from the first century. That reminds me I need to get going to the Cullens do you want to come with me? If you don't then I understand but you seem to need me." I looked at him as if he was very dumb. I didn't know if I should follow him I knew I did needed him but I didn't want to feel useless. So life or ego, life or ego? Life it is! "Umm, sure!" "Ok?"


	3. Washington

_Hi guys, glad you guys like this story, I didnt think it would get this many readers. Hope you guys like this short story don't worry it's not finished yet. So enjoy. Read & Review._

Chapter 3 ( Washington )

We started walking towards South America or rather the rational term is more running we brush thought the sand feeding on animals. But we only traveled at night, while we pass the morning talking. He found out more about me than possible, he knew about my power and we trained it. I could see the past ,future but I could not see the present wait let me rephrase that I could not see others present but their future or my future or his future I could see as clear as day. His determination and optimism seem to rub off on me. I learnt that he was at least 123 years old. That he played the viola once and that he was terrified of clowns. He learnt that I still have possessions from my old life and was quiet happy with it! That I could still remember my old life when my eyes were dull, my senses weak. I didn't understand why he was so interested in my painful stories all my life I had to adapt by myself particularly myself and my mom.  
My mom and my dad married quiet young, all because they had me I had feeling by the time they got married it was already tense. I had a fairly happy life till I was Two. I remember that evening I was drinking milk my mom had just heated up for me. I heard a few slaps and crying, shouting. I hated the violence of it but what was I to do. A minute later I saw my mom carrying a broom chasing dad out fresh tear streaks were laid cleanly on her pale face. She must have been crying, a large hand mark was glowing on her cheek. I didn't know what I was suppose to do. So I tried my hardest to get up. Now I was two so remember this. I got up but I started wobbling on my feet that I thought were evil, I started shouting. Mom came and wrapped me up. Laughing wobbly. From that day on I wanted to keep that smile on her face to kill whoever did this to her and back then I had a pretty good clue who it was, and I did keeping that smile on her wasn't hard and that commitment that I thought was so big got full filled till the end. By the time I was 15 my mom was very sick. She was sick with cancer sadly I wasn't Einstein maybe I could have helped her, I could have did something and all through my short life as a human I blamed myself for my mom's death. That always seem to push me on. To achieved the most, I was bought by my aunts who I personally think are a bunch of sappies I'd never tell them that though. I was bought with one threat which was..." You better start doing this/that or so help me you can live on the streets!" Followed by a field trip to Larry the homeless guy. Or" You should pray for me you little wuss I mean if it wasn't for me you'd be dead." Always patting herself on the back but after I went to college graduated I finally won I was rid of my horrid aunt, I was ready to pay her back and I could get a job and make her proud wherever she was. But the weirdest thing though I couldn't remember the day I changed I didn't remember the burning. So I was lucky as Daniel had described. But I didn't think so that I meant was weird.  
We took turns feeding in the area, he said we were close and I knew why I could smell another scent but for some reason I took one whiff of it and sped 12 feet away. He told me that was human. I was all shockers, this was the legendary human? Heh, a lot stinker than I thought. That he was all ears." Wait , wait you're telling me this stinks? Not delicious?..." Now that I was curios, "Yeah? Wait don't you like drink animal blood?"  
"Yes I drink that, but if you think about like, like a... Someone who gets two plates of food, a plate of steak and a plate of tofu. So what do you think the person would chose? ". Now I had common sense so I said" Of course the steak!" "Yes but what if he/she knows that eating the steak would be wrong?" Now that I was stumped. "Ummmmmm?" "Exactly you see it's like this to me, the steak is the human's blood! But whereas you don't like the steak!?" "Oh I get it!" "See?" "Yeah," "Well right now really close to Forks well at least I don't have to worry bout you drinking the blood there we can't hunt there!" "Right ..." "Yeah!" The next few days were spent swimming rivers and crossing houses , me holding Daniel back when I needed to. Wait did that come out right? Anyway, we got to the werewolves territory, the Quiluete's territory were the only werewolf territory that the Cullens were allowed to go to. It was said that one of the Cullens got imprinted by one of the wolves so know they were in on an alliance, even the Volturi had seen it and feared their power. Daniel said that he had seen the vampire hybrid that got imprinted on. It was Bella Marie Cullen and Edward Masen Cullen's daughter it was an accident they never thought that. Because this only occurred once in the Amazon Coven. Well that's what Daniel said to me. Apparently Carlisle Cullen hadn't known much about this baby and it lead to emergency surgery. And after that they didn't know much about the girl, but soon the Volturi knew about it but they thought of it the wrong way but in the end... Happy, happy ending, which Doesn't HAppen IN REAL LIFE! *sighs* Anyway, so know we're going there, I could smell them already and there was werewolf smell. For some reason that made me sick too wow I was a picky eater. Daniel and I walked towards the door, I could hear a lot of loud noise inside. I recoiled immediately ready to fight, but Daniel just pulled me up. "Oh, come on don't go all shy on them now!?" "I got up but was careful for no sudden movement .  
The sound got louder and louder until...


	4. First Impressions

_Today's song fic. Hope you all like this chapter read & review. _

Chapter 4 ( First Impressions )

Someone opened the door, I suddenly got a flash of memory. She had brown eyes, the lady in front of me I could tell was a newborne like me. But she was beautiful all the same I looked at the memory more clearly she was a mother of a... IMMORTAL CHILD! Oh god, oh god. I eyed Daniel for a minute looking at him like he bought me into a bear trap. He looked back with a look in his eyes I couldn't contemplate . She looked at Daniel and opened her mouth, than closed it as if wanting to say something. She looked at me again, she opened up her mouth and said" Hey," I hissed a guy suddenly came out and tackled me to the ground hitting me into a tree. The woman which I heard from her past flicker name was Bella tried to help me but she hesitated as if doing a discussion with herself. I concentrated on the guy for a minute, I snarled and pushed as hard as I can, I got a flicker hearing his future I slammed into him grabbing at Bella knowing that was the weak spot of this unusual battle but then what is normal here? I heard Daniel trying to hold someone back but I was in no hurry to leave I was going to win even if I loose my head go figure! I locked an iron grip on his arm and tried to spin him. It some ways it was like a dance. A violent dance. I kicked him in his face my leg power overwhelming , he grabbed my leg that was excepted I punched him back. I bit into him, I heard a shriek from Bella " EDWARD!" , I heard a gasp and a "No!" She slammed into me and grabbed me. I clawed at her no escape shed light at me. But suddenly she loosened looking horrified at herself she fled quickly and I saw a girl about 19 standing there she smelt a bit like human but not enough she smelt a lot like Werewolf too. I didn't dare go near her I ran near the forest angry at myself I hurt people. I'm a , a monster. I scrambled into the darkness that was the forest.  
I heard someone coming after me, it was Daniel ... Typical it's not like any of them would come finding me. {Music Video} " You were in college working part time waitin' tables" He came and tried to talk to me."Left a small town, never looked back" I said" Go away!""I was a flight risk with a fear of fallen'""Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts"I say "Can you believe it?As we're lying on the couch?"The moment I can see , yes, I can see it now." "Please let's talk !?"" No way!""Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?You put your arm around me for the first made a rebel of a careless man's careful are the best thing that's ever been forward and we're taking on the world together,And there's a drawer of my things at your learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,You say we'll never make my parents' we got bills to pay,We got nothing figured out,When it was hard to take,Yes, yes, this is what I thought you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?You put your arm around me for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful are the best thing that's ever been you remember all the city lights on the water?You saw me start to believe for the first timeYou made a rebelof a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been , oh, ohAnd I remember that fightTwo-thirty AMAs everything was slipping right out of our handsI ran out crying and you followed me out into the streetBraced myself for the "Goodbye"'cause that's all I've ever knownThen you took me by surpriseYou said, "I'll never leave you alone."You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first timeI fell in love with a careless man's careful daughterShe is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
Hold on, make it lastHold on, never turn backYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine.(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,(Yes, yes) I can see it now."{Music Video End.}  
"Please don't make this any harder." "What do you mean?" "I'm a MONSTER!" "No your not." "Than what about that Edward and Bella? They don't seem to going to welcome me with open arms!?" He looked shocked seeing as I knew their names but then he pulled himself together. "They will forgive you,..." "Oh yeah? Then what?" He stayed quiet. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, fine I taught you everything I knew, tried to...never mind. Look if you just ... I... Just say your sorry to them they really wanted to meet you..." "Don't kid yourself Daniel they maybe your friends not mine!"" Your my friend, then you are their friend."" Don't you understand English go leave!" "No you..."" What we're just friends right that damned friendship is stuck to an end. You understand!" He looked at me with his eyes angry but I saw something else care? Why would he care? I tried to kill him. Wasn't he using me? Like all the other covens ? Why would... Oh no! "What are you doing!?" He looked at me startled. No you cannot. Why would I ?..."" What?"" You!" I jabbed a finger at him and ran I could hear his voice. No, no why would that happen? Why would he? I didn't feel the same way. I tried to convince myself that. A hint of doubt started gnawing at me or did I feel the same way? Well did I?! I demanded to myself. A memory hit me again this time it was when we were camping in the desert. "Look at that!"" Isn't it beautiful!?" We were siting under a tree looking at the stars that were already out. Daniel pointed at an a cluster . "Do you know what does are?"" I looked at him as if he was crazy." You don't know?"" What's wrong with that?"" Everything, that's Capricorn and that's Taurus and that's..." He chuckled. "You sure know a lot about them."" Yeah my mom used to tell me all about them. She said that if you wished upon the brightest one your dreams will come true!"" Sounds magical!"" She always was a...fantastic...mom" Fat tears rolled down my face something told me that he knew what it was like for me. He came over and threw his arm around me. I didn't realised this was a hug at first . I went rigid. "I'm sorry," he was stuttering. I smiled and hugged him back. The memory ended abruptly. I pulled my jacket to frustrated by all these, these feelings. I felt something crinkly it was a picture we took at a photo booth in Europe. Another memory pranged at me. I wanted to take the photo remembering that if vampire took a photo they wouldn't appear in the photo. But of course that was another myth. Suddenly something came into my head the reading future thing was really annoying. I was with Daniel and the girl, Bella was smiling hugely with her daughter and her husband with another girl, Alice. The girl was with ,Jasper then it was, Rosalie and, Emmett with Carlisle and Esme. We were trying to,... Take a picture for...!" I screamed. No! It can't be like this but... And then another one. I was hugging Bella. What? And talking to Jacob! Wow I must be one heck of a weirdo. Then I felt another picture it was my old family. I didn't know why I kept it. But somehow every time I look at it my worries would be all gone. My eyes started the waterworks.


	5. Past

_So I was bored and I decided to update this. I'm sorry I haven't undated this story. (Personally I think this story is going waay downhill, I mean its not even that good.) I've been working on my AT fics. So I apologise. I feel way awkward when I have to update this. Don't know why. Well, read & review as always and enjoy._

Chapter 5 (Past)

They say when you die your whole life flashes before your eyes, that could happen to anyone but me. That was frustrating as I really need to die now...  
The vampire in front of me looked at me with her dark eyes, I looked back at her. Not willing to fight. I kept hold of her/my prey. She was crouched ready to steal back her prey. I couldn't care about that right now because what was the point I was a vampire who didn't know what to do in these situations anyway and I was to depressed. My feelings were messed up. I didn't know myself anymore. Loving someone against my will sounded completely insane but nothing was normal now. I looked at the stinking unconscious human. I didn't like her smell, she smelt disgusting to me but I wanted to die and starving didn't work so I attacked her prey. My thoughts were not long cut by her pouncing she sucked the blood from the human and grinned at me an evil grin. I was weak not dead from not drinking but I probably couldn't fight. She chased at me my brain took me running. Trees seem to fly backwards as I ran, I didn't ever tried to run like this. I told myself to stop. It's not like I have a life so why was I running for my life? I forced myself to stop. It took a lot of afford but I got it. I could hear her getting closer. A vision flashed at me...  
"NO!" I screamed no, he cannot... I could hear the vampire. She was getting closer, I tried to will him away. I could hear him too farther but he was going to come alright. I didn't want to pull him into this. My brain seem to work quicker I knew what I had to do. I ran quick towards...  
I slammed into something or someone hard. The someone was winding his arm around me, I started sobbing into his shoulder. He laid his chin on my head. "I looked everywhere for you, where were you?" I could hear huskiness in his tone, he was crying? Well of course I did see that coming, right? I was afraid to look up as much as I liked too. "Danny,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I... Missed...you!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes."  
"I...have...something...to...tell...you,"  
"I do too"  
"K...I,"  
I heard a snarl and a sneer.  
"No!"  
"What?"

The vampire came out of the thick shrubs, she looked at me angrily. Daniel looked at her once and put himself in front of me.  
"I can do this!"  
"No , Daniel I can take care of myself..."  
"I can handle this."  
"I am no weakling, let me do it" he turned back at me and gave me a look . His look made me get a sense of déjà Vu... It was the way Edward looked at Bella. Care,  
I snapped back to focus, the girl looked like she was in her late twenties. Daniel pounced ,  
I shut my eyes trying to tune out the sounds I didn't want to let him get hurt. But I could still hear them. I heard snarling and cracking. What if he died? What if he got hurt? What if the girl got to me? Then it suddenly got quiet. I certainly didn't want to open my eyes, I knew what I would see. But I opened them anyway, the sunlight was piercing through the forest already, my eyes adjusted to find,  
To find,a bundle of firewood burning, purple smoke filled the air.  
"What happened?"  
"The (pant) only way to kill a vampire is to burn it. I had to kill her..."  
I stared at him gobsmacked.  
"Sorry you had to hear that, I know that you..."  
I ran into him laughing and crying.  
"She's dead? "  
"Yeah aren't you...aren't you scared or going into shock?"  
"What do you mean by that."  
"Aren't you like ,a pacifist?"  
I looked at him and smiled.  
"I'm not that weak, I'm just happy you're ok"  
"That reminds me what were you going to say?"  
I hesitated,  
"Uhhh..."  
"You don't have to tell me but I'd appreciate that you tell me!"  
"K"  
I really didn't need to tell him now.  
"That was when the situation was life and death."  
"So you don't want to tell me."  
"No... I mean yes.. No... I mean..."  
He chuckled,"Look at you!"  
"This is not funny!"  
"It's hilarious!" He laughed all the way to the house until we reached it then abruptly stop.


	6. Back

_I think I'm going get this one done somehow. Somehow. Sorry if the story is going way down hill. Two words, writer's block. Man I hate it. Oh and by the way. This one contains a lot of dialogue. I'm just saying. You were warned. Read and review and enjoy._

Chapter 6 (Back)

I could hear arguing...  
"No!"  
"What? Edward calm down."  
"Calm down? Are you sick? That newborn was going to kill Bella."  
I heard something break.  
"She can take care of herself. Besides I hardly think she as a newborne quite the opposite really. "  
"It was my fault I has to turn her if she was still human and... None of this would have happened."  
"Would you calm down?"  
I caught a glimpse of them again. I gasped.  
"Ok,you get her."  
"Fine I will"  
...

A girl came and opened the door I knew who it was.  
"Come in."  
"Don't you DARE."  
"Shut up."

I looked at her she was the future reader. The one almost like me.  
"Daniel!"  
"Hi Alice!"  
"Edward."  
"Daniel."  
"Hi!" She spoke facing me this time and grabbed into a hug like old friends.  
"Um hi!"  
"Your almost like me I bet I know your name it's Paige right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just checking."  
I looked inside the giant house.  
"So here's the house!"  
I looked concentrating this time, I saw a lot of them. Carlisle was siting next Edward, Bella was there with Jacob, next to Jacob was ... Renessesme Bella's daughter, Rosalie was behind the sofa with Emmett, she was in a posture I knew. Defence. I looked away from them and my eyes landed on Jasper. He was siting next to Carlisle no thought controlling the feelings around them. Just like how Daniel said. Alice suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the living room. I could hear Edward's growling. A warning growl. No, Alice was taking me to Bella. Great, she pulled over. I was there in an instant. I looked at Bella, she was.. Beautiful indeed. I looked in her eyes the fading redness and then I looked back at her daughter. I couldn't quite reading anything out of her or her child. She was a shield. I got it now.  
"Hi,"  
"Hey!"  
We looked at each other awkwardly.  
"Ummm, yeah sorry about the you know." I couldn't believe she was sorry!  
"I'm sorry too. You know attacking your husband?"  
"Don't worry his is more stronger than you think." She laughed. I could feel eyes on me.  
"You are a vegetarian. You have Golden eyes."  
I looked at her faded red orbs.  
"She's beautiful ."  
"She can tell you more than I could."  
She took my hand and placed it in Renessesme's hand. Her hand was warm, by the look of her face she trusted me. She knew I wouldn't hurt her or her baby or really her 19 year old daughter. I could feel a sudden flash of things. Incredible this child can do exactly the opposite of what her dad does. I saw her birth, I saw the Volturi I saw everything that she saw and my whole my change a child had actually had these thoughts that were incredibly mature. But after she was finished, my eyes diverted to Jacob he was eyeing me with wary eyes. Almost watchful, the contentment in his eyes just now when I hadn't get in the room was hard to miss. As if he was in love with the child. A voice piped up.  
"You don't know as much as you think." It was Edward. Of course I knew it. I turned my tone cold.  
"Is that how you treat guests ?" I was surprised at my own sarcasm. Even Daniel looked shocked, he stopped his conversation with Carlisle.  
"Your not welcome here." In a second he had a hand across my throat.  
"You're the only that had said that so far."  
"Stop it you two." I was surprised that Bella was sticking up for me. She didn't even really know me.  
"Stay out of this Bella."  
"No!"  
He didn't take any notice.  
"Look this my battle too you know and I thought you were going to accept my judgement. I think she means no harm."  
He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"We'll finish this later."  
"You should probably listen to your wife."  
"What's it to you?" It was Jacob this time.  
"Trust me you don't want the answer." I stepped back coolly.  
And so I sat back down.  
"Wow." I said to Bella.  
"What?"  
"You were pretty cool stranding up for me thanks!"  
"Sure,sure."


	7. Happily ever after, after all

_Guess who has the ironic chapter title ever? Last chapter! I'm so excited. Read and review as usual. Oh you know the drill. Enjoy..._

Chapter 7 ( Happily Ever After, After all)

Days flew by I became friends with Bella and Alice. They were quite happy to become friends not so much Rosalie. Esme was sweet in so many ways, she was just like my mom. We joined their family just like how me and Alice profound.  
"Thanks Esme,"  
"For what dear?"  
"For being the mother that I lost once and she found me back." She patted my back and hugged me.  
Carlisle was exactly pleasant indeed , in fact you could see his aura of goodness around him. I heard about his life story and it was hard to believe that after all those bad things he still turned out good. Emmett was all grins. He treated me like his sister.  
"Good to have another one in the family." He said and slapped my back after the meeting we had. Rosalie and Edward and Jacob weren't happy and the weirdest part was he was actually in on this!  
Jasper followed on Alice's lead event though he wasn't that happy with himself. But he got to know me a lot. And best of all, I had Daniel by my side. And I think I better believe what Bells said when she said that Alice will go on full patrol when planning this extreme wedding and I like that. I knew about her wedding and I was told that it was cool. And I'm hopping that I get the reception of my dreams. Oh well, Alice had been nagging me for hours about the wedding dress and Daniel didn't need to do this?  
"Alice..." I whined  
"Just a few more."  
"Bella stop her !"  
"Sorry I can't she's in full blow."  
"And Daniel doesn't need to do this?" Secretly I didn't minded this.  
Daniel came in with a swish.  
"Hi ladies. "  
"Hey Daniel!" They both chorused.  
"Why do I need to do this ?"  
"Because then you'll look beautiful at the reception, ( he leaned towards my ear) do this please for me?"  
I huffed "Fine"  
And so my eternal life became exciting and I found love that I didn't even know that I could. I had happy ever after, after all and this wedding dress is Waaaaaay to tight.  
"Alice!"


End file.
